westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Corlys Velaryon
Corlys Velaryon is the current head of House Velaryon, Lord of the Tides, Master of Driftmark and Master of Ships to King Aemon Targaryen. The eldest of Lord Aethon's four children, Corlys succeeded his father as Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark when Lord Aethon failed to recover from a sweat in 444 AC. He retained the position as Master of Ships, and has served in the role ever since. Appearance Corlys is a tall and well muscled man, standing at 6 feet and 3 inches, weighing roughly 180 pounds. He has silver hair, which he wears down to his shoulders, and violet eyes, like most others of Valyrian descent. His face is often stern or expressionless, making him appear distant or detached from the world. Rough men would call him 'pretty', while feminine men would call him 'chiseled.' While most members of his house dress in blue livery with black cloaks, Corlys chooses to dress in black with a blue cloak, this way of dressing closely resembling the man's personality: A dark, empty man, not at home unless surrounded by the sea. History Born during the fifth moon of the year 424 after Aegon's Conquest, Corlys was the firstborn child of Lord Aethon Velaryon and Larra Rogare. As the firstborn son of the family, Corlys became heir to Lord Aethon, and was raised from birth to one day succeed his father. Expected to one day succeed his father, Corlys diligently dove into his studies from a young age. By the time he was ten, he was already acting like a young lord-to-be. A clever young boy, and good with a sword, Corlys moved onto the next area of learning, one more traditionally suited to his family. At the age of ten, Lord Aethon finally began taking Corlys out on his ship, the Merling, teaching the young heir to Driftmark the ways of the sea. Corlys quickly developed a deep love of the sea, and the ships that sailed them. Not yet a teen, Corlys took to naval command like a bird to flight, developing his skills at the helm at a remarkable pace. Due to his marriage to Larra Rogare, a daughter of the wealthy Rogare family from Lys, Lord Aethon managed to return his family to considerable wealth, and often took Corlys with him on his journeys to Essos. It was on these journeys that Corlys learned High Valyrian fluently, and could even hold his own in Dothraki, though he was far from perfect in it. It was when Lord Aethon first started taking Corlys out to sea that his personality began to change. He cared less and less about the people around him, and the events happening on solid ground, preferring the comfort of the waters that surrounded Driftmark. He had next to no friends, save his younger siblings, and if given the choice between land and sea, he would always choose the sea. On his sixteenth nameday, Corlys was gifted a ship of his own by his father, which he named the Whisper, and was subsequently named admiral of the Velaryon fleet as well. When Lord Aethon passed from a sweat he could not overcome in 444 AC, Corlys succeeded his father as Lord, at the young age of twenty. As such, Corlys also became Master of Ships to the Iron Throne, and moved to King's Landing immediately, taking Whisper with him. With no wife nor children to his name, Corlys' brother Lucerys became his heir, and Corlys saw fit to name his brother Admiral of the fleet, giving him the Merling to serve as his personal vessel. For the last six years, Corlys has served as Master of Ships, a position that has kept him almost entirely in the capital, save for a few trips to Driftmark, and some leisurely excursion out to sea. Corlys has still yet to wed and produce an heir, something that is not lost on his family. As such, his brother Lucerys has been active in his preparations for the possibility that he might one day have to succeed his brother. Recent Events Family * Aeron Velaryon - Corlys' great-grandfather (356-408). * Name Lastname - Corlys' great-grandmother (357-417). ** Daemon Velaryon - Corlys' great-uncle (375-410). ** Name Lastname - Corlys' great-aunt (377-410). *** Daeron Velaryon - Corlys' cousin (396-410). ** Monterys Velaryon - Corlys' grandfather (377-439). ** Name Lastname - Corlys' grandmother (320-380). *** Aethon Velaryon - Corlys' father (401-444). *** Larra Rogare - Corlys' mother (b. 402). **** Corlys Velaryon - Lord of the Tides and Master of Drifmark (b. 424). **** Lucerys Velaryon - Corlys' brother (b. 427). ***** Alyssa Velaryon - Corlys' niece (b. 445). ***** Monterys Velaryon -Corlys' nephew (b. 447). **** Laena Velaryon - Corlys' sister (b. 431). **** Jacaerys Velaryon - Corlys' brother (b. 431).